Overstayed welcome
by Violet26
Summary: North needs a break from the excitement at the pole and Jack asks Bunny if he could stay with them. Aster reluctantly agrees that he can stay for two days and two days only. Jack's unsure why Aster's so hesitant about letting their friend take a much needed break at their place but he's going to find out soon enough. What happens when North overstays his welcome? JackRabbit


A/N Jack's age when he was human right before he died is often debated. I've read that the author of "The Guardians of Childhood" said Jack was around 14 and the movie people say 17. I personally think he looks closer to 16 or 17, so I go off of what the movie people say. I don't think it matters because technically Jack is over 300 but I made a mention of his human age at the time of his death in the story so just wanted to let you all know my thought. This, like most of my stories, is slash. Don't like, don't read. For the rest, enjoy!

"No!" Aster stated firmly, he stared into the fire, surprised Jack had even asked the question.

"Why not?" Jack asked as he stood from his seat and walked toward the island that separated the living room and kitchen. "He's our friend."

Aster sighed wearily. "I'm still getting used to ya living here and now ya want North here too?"

Jack gave a small smile and leaned back, he rested his hands on the rough surface behind him for support. "It would only be a couple of days." he reasoned.

Aster stood and walked over to stand in front of the winter spirit. "Ya don't know him like I do." He meant the other spirit's bright eyes. "Christmas just ended, it'll be months before he needs to start preparations again, do ya really want him here that long?"

Jack laughed. "I've spent plenty of time at North's before, he's not that bad." Aster frowned. "Besides," Jack continued. "He wouldn't stay that long, he has the yeti, elves and reindeer to care for."

Aster shook his head. "I still think it's a bad idea."

The winter spirit looked up at the other Guardian and pouted. "Come on Bunny, North needs a little break."

Unable to help himself, Aster laughed. "Ya look too young when ya do that, instead of three hundred twenty, ya look more like thirteen."

Jack frowned. "That's not funny, besides, I was older than that when I was human."

Aster chuckled. "Fine, fourteen." he joked.

"Ha, ha" Jack said flatly. "You know I wasn't that young either."

Aster continued to smirk. "Ya were young enough, still a teen."

Jack's eyes narrowed, the subject was still a touchy one for him. "Not my fault I'm forever trapped inside a teenager's body. I'm over three hundred mentally and emotionally, just." he paused for a moment. "Not physically."

"Not always mentally either." Aster snorted.

Jack opened his mouth to retort but closed it immediately and crossed his arms across his chest. His eyes dropped to the floor. "Stupid kangaroo." he muttered.

"Come again?" Aster asked, daring Jack to speak up.

Jack glanced up with a hurt expression. "I thought you liked how I looked?" he questioned, ignoring the other spirit's last remark.

"Never said I didn't, ya just look young and look even younger when ya pout." Aster replied. "You're very beautiful, for a human."

Jack smiled softly then a confused look crossed his face. He stood there for a few moments before Aster questioned him. "Ya alright, Snowflake?" Jack dropped his arms to his sides then raised a hand with a finger held up to motion for Aster to stop talking. "Hold on, I'm trying to figure out if I should be flattered or insulted."

"It was a compliment." Aster said quietly.

"Then, what do you mean, for a human?" Jack asked annoyed.

Aster took a step back. He inhaled deeply than exhaled slowly as he rubbed his temple. "I just meant I was surprised when I fell in love with a human spirit, that's all." he said, hoping to clarify his earlier statement.

Jack huffed. "Wasn't easy for me when I realized I was in love with a giant rabbit either."

Aster frowned then leaned forward and cupped Jack's chin with a padded hand. "Human, Pooka," he began, meeting Jack's eyes once more. "Don't matter, you're beautiful, inside and out."

Jack smiled sweetly. "And you are…" he trailed for effect. "Great at avoiding questions." he laughed. "We got a bit off subject."

The spring spirit took his hand away from Jack's face and looked at the boy, frustrated. "Wasn't avoiding anythin', I answered yer question. I said no." Jack looked at the Pooka seriously. "Please." he tried, hopefully.

The Easter spirit returned to his spot in front of the fireplace. "Fine," he said as he collapsed in his seat. "Two days, that's it!"

Jack beamed. He knew it was hard for Aster to share his space but from what he saw at the New Year's party the elves were giving North a hard time, more so than usual and a little time away from home was bound to be the perfect solution.

After walking over to Aster's spot next to the fireplace, Jack dropped down onto the other spirit's lap nonchalantly. He heard Aster groan from the sudden weight but he felt strong hands slide around his waist and he smiled. Jack pushed his back against the warm body behind him and got comfortable before speaking up. "Thank you." he whispered. He knew Aster was worrying for nothing. "Everything will be alright." Jack thought. "He'll see."


End file.
